


Home

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassins AU, Cuddles, M/M, but its barely mentioned lol, self induldgent cuddles, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: After a day like today?.Nothing happened. Not anything out of the ordinary in his line of work..Nothing happened. It just was a positively unbearable day.





	Home

After a day like today?

Nothing happened.

Not anything out of the ordinary in his line of work.

Nothing happened.

It just was a positively unbearable day.

.

A few months ago, Keith would have gone to the bar and slammed down shots until he couldn’t drive his Dodge home; slammed down shots until he could barely see straight; slam down shots until when the cab finally took him home, his punches to his heavy bag would be way off base and his wrists would strain from the force and his knuckles would bleed, just a bit, just a bit, from the drunken wrapping job he’d do before tearing into the bag, before tearing into himself.

But now?

Now, Keith goes home to the home that isn’t quite his home – not yet – and Keith collapses on the couch, because it might be his boyfriend’s apartment, but here, he’s safe, and here, he’s loved, and here, he’s… taken care of.

Because Lance kneels in front of him and Lance smooths his hair out of his face and Lance presses soft kisses everywhere, everywhere, everywhere.

And Keith doesn’t cry – not yet, not yet – but his body goes slack and his breath goes ragged with weariness, with exhaustion, with need, so Lance picks him up and carries Keith to his bed – their bed – and strips off his clothes and tucks him in and shucks off his own clothes and draws his body close, draws his body warm, draws his body safe.

It’s not sexual, this cuddling, this night. It’s not sexual, and it’s not hot, and it’s not desire.

This night, this cuddling, is warmth, and it’s comfort, and it’s pure, pure love. This cuddling, this night, is I’ve got you and I love you and I promise it’s not always going to feel like this and I’ll hold you until it passes, and I’ll keep holding you even after it passes, because I’m never, ever going to stop loving you.

And, finally, in Lance’s arms, Keith knows he’s home.


End file.
